plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goatify
:For the superpower in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Goatify (PvZH). |variant/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 7 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 36 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A |image/BfN = GoatifyBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |duration/BfN = 10 sec. |cooldown/BfN = 30 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A }} Goatify is the third ability for Rose in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When used, Rose will transform any zombie into a Stinky Goat for a short time. Goatify can turn more than one zombie into goats if they are standing together. Its alternate ability is the Psychedelic Goat. Origins Its name is possibly a portmanteau of "Goat," referring to the animal the zombies are transformed into, and the suffix "-ify", commonly used to describe a spell that transforms the victim into something else. Description ''Garden Warfare 2'' The rudest and weirdest of Rose's ancient spells transforms Zombie foes into stinky old goats! ''Battle for Neighborville'' Summon gigantic goat spell that turns enemies into goats. Strategies With While it might seem powerful, Goatify is extremely difficult to hit, as it has an incredibly small hitbox, making its collision into a zombie very unlikely. However, a good Rose player should treat Goatify like its primary weapons capability to home in on targets, by following the target with their crosshair, to increase the chances of landing Goatify. If the player doesn't have a very good aim with Rose, they can instead use Time Snare, followed by Goatify, as the slowing effects of Time Snare can also increase the chances of landing it. Goatify is super useful against snipers because once turned into Goats, they are far from all plants and they cannot damage any of your teammates. But even if this can be super effective, it is hard to hit snipers from long distances, so use this against snipers only if you are experienced with this ability. A good use of Goatify against zombies is when any Captain Deadbeard or any Engineer is on one of their turrets (Cannon Rodeo for example). Rose can Goatify them, when they go back in their normal state, the turret ability must cool down before using it again. This could be useful when Rose is at low health and there is a turret near, this will provide protection. Against If you're hit, your main priority is to run for your life. If you don't, Rose, or some other opponent might vanquish you. Even in groups, you won't last long due to your poor attack and useless abilities. Therefore, running is your best option. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * July 2018 Patch * * * * Gallery GoatifyNew.png|Goatify's icon RoseusingGoatify.png|Rose using Goatify Goatified.PNG|A zombie under the effects of Goatify CastingGoatify.gif|Rose casting Goatify on Super Brainz (animated) GoatFleeing.gif|A Stinky Goat running away from Rose (animated) Trivia *It is similar to Wizard Zombie's ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, Rose turns zombies into goats while Wizard Zombie turns plants into sheep. *Vanquished Goats always reward the same experience as a hero zombie, regardless of the type of zombie it was originally. **Though a vanquished goat gives 50 experience at max xp multiplier. * , a superpower in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, is based on this ability. *If the player Goatifies 100 zombies, they will earn the You've Goat to Be Kidding Me! achievement. *In the Graveyard Variety DLC, the effect of it could no longer be reduced by damaging the target, and the effect duration was also reduced. *In the Bible, sheep were associated with good and goats with evil. This could explain why Rose turns zombies into Goats, as well as Wizard Zombie turning plants into sheep, considering the time periods they come from. *The Stinky Goat created by this and Assistant Manager Bitey are the only playable characters to lack an ability that can damage enemies. **However, the Stinky Goat had a damaging ability in the beta called Goat Kick, but was removed for unknown reasons. See also *You've Goat to Be Kidding Me! *Goat Any Last Words? pl:Ukozowienie Category:Abilities Category:Rose abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities